dreams
by signingroses
Summary: Kendall helped Katie when she had bad dreams, but can she help her brother.
1. Chapter 1

so I look to the past to see how I have made it this far. I can not help but think the dreams will come true. why dose she have to die. the only thing I can do is watch. it starts with us walking down the road. go some where but just taking our time. her brown hear blows in the light braze. the light in her eyes is wild but so calm. cars pass and we just smile. we don't have to say a word because we know what the other one is thinking. one passing car dose not pass. it only stops. knowing this is not right we start to run but the car follows. it catches up and takes her from me. the only thing left is the smell of raw full. still in shock i began to run but the car is to fast. i keep running and hopping i will catch up the car and save her. for the road only road one way and that is strait. coming up to an old house i get this feeling she is in there. no i know she is in there. i slowly and cashes walk up to the widow of the creepy house only to be hart broken and the sight. she is in there tied to a table, cloths torn and blood every where. she has only what is left of a t-shirt on and pants that have been reduce to shorts. how could i let this happen to her i ask myself. so i claimed in the room from the open window. she is crying as I'm running over to untie her. next is a screen from her and i turn to look behind me. only to get hit in the head with some thing. still coaches but not all the way i hear the voice of the man. so you think your brother could save you. well look at him now. not the night in shiny armor now is he. i start to see the man in the room. he has a tattoo but i still can not make him out. oh look he is waking up, well time to start the show. he walks over to me with the knife he picked up on the way. he whispers in my ear you will watch her die. but just as i was going to say some thing a sharp pain was at my abs and then he walks to her. he begins to cut her arms and what is left of what she has on. she whimpers but dose not scream. my yelling to the man is no help so i try to free my self. hours pass and I'm now free but it is too late. i untie her and she falls into my arms. breathing so shallow she says her last words. i love you. and that is when i wake up. looking a round my room i see logen in bed. hart still racing i go to Katie's room to find she is up and crying. what is wrong Katie? i j just could not sleep...so i went in to your room. you where asking some one to kill you.

now i could tell she was shocked, and i was too. i did not know i talked in my sleep. no baby sister i would never ask some thing like, we only if. only if... only if what Kendall she asked. Katie sweetie it was my dream. her big brown eyes looked in to mine and asked me what did you dream a bout. i could not help but to cry at this point. i continued. you know i love you and would not let anything happen you. well in my dream someone takes you and you die. i tried to say it short and sweet, it was 2:30 in the morning.

Katie's pov

well it was 2:00 in the morning and i was up. i don't know why i was up and that bugged me. i sleep like a rock, well so said Kendall. so weighting in my diary i heard kendall yelling in his sleep. he kept saying kill me no not her. just kill me if you want to kill some one. then the last words he said before he fell silent was i love Kate. now just him wanting some to kill him was enough to get me to cry. but knowing he was thinking of me when he said he asked to die was over the top. i cried because he asked some one in his sleep to kill him and he was thinking of me. now i should be used to the because it is every night ; the same thing. however no matter how many times i hear it i still cry. he comes in and to his surprise I'm up. so he asked what am i doing up. well i cant sleep is what i told him. but when i asked why he was up i would have never thought that it was what he told me next. he told me it was his dreams. so thinking of how a dream could keep you up every night it hit me. like some one smacking you in the head and saying you should have had a v8. no it cant be i started to argue in my mind. he would not have nightmares every night, it is not possible. and then he said it. "in me dreams you die. i try to do everything i can but i still can not save you." but he answered it like i asked what do you dream about. i mean i was thinking it but i don't think i said it out lowed did i? what ever, he is crying and i will help him. he always used to help me when i had a bad dream and now it is my turn. the rest of the night was a blur because i was so tiered. but i do know this i slept with him the rest of the night.


	2. update

So this is just an update. This story will be as it is for now until ideas come to me. If you have any. feel free to pm me. I am up for anything to happen in the story even if it gets sad or what ever. So thank you for reading this.


	3. nigth two

Sorry I have not been on. My laptop died so i had to get a new one.

ps i do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Night two

Katie I tried, I tried. It was supposed to be me. I said as I held her fragile body close to mine. She was dying and I could see it. Her body was getting cold and heavy. She was breathing so shallow with eyes slowly closing. Baby sister don't go to sleep yet, But I'm so sleepy big brother. She said. Please don't go, not now I can't loss you. You are my angle and I love you more than anything in the world. With that she was gone and there was nothing I could do. Anger soon filled my body every fiber of it. That man with the tattoo was going to pay and I was going to hunt him down. Baby sister I will find the man that did this to you and he will pay, I said kissing her head softly. My mind was set to find this man. My heart burned with a passion I never know I had. At that moment my eyes flashed open and I was in my room and Katie was over my bed. She had water and a cloth to wipe away my sweat. What happen this time she asked? You know the man I have been dreaming about, well he got you with a car this time and you died in my arms. You were so calm about it two. I told her as I was sipping on the water she had gotten me. Well this one is not as bad as the others you have had. By this time I was done with the water and Katie was just about to walk out of the room. Katie can I ask you something? I asked her just before she got to the door. What is it big brother she said as she turned to face me. Can you sleep with me tonight? I asked of course she replied and with that she put the empty glass in the dish washer and came up to my room. I moved over so she could get in my bed. Thank you baby sis I said as she was getting under the covers. Your welcome big brother she said. Good night Katie. Good night big bro. I still could not fall asleep and I think she knew it because she started to sing.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

* * *

so what do you think. i know it is short but i was pressed for time


	4. Am I awake or dreameing

Hi I dont own Big Time Rush, only the plot and the dreams part.

* * *

I'm dreaming or awake

Kendalls pov

So I woke up to find Katie staring up at me with those big brown eyes. Oh how they filled me with warmth. Her eyes say it will be ok and that she is safe. There is so much light in her eyes that sometimes it feels that I'm taking it from her because she like never sleeps. She is so determined to help me. When she was four and I was seven she came running to me. Out of all people she came to me. Something scared her when we were having the party and she had that same look. Am I so lost in my mind from the dreams that I can't see what is troubling her?

Things that run in my mind when I see her. Well I should make her some breakfast. Oh she is so cute sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. I'm thinking eggs sunny side up with bacon and in a smiley face to because she loves that. So I get everything ready and I hear a scream. The eggs where in the pan cooking but I had to leave them because Katie was screaming. I was taught not to leave thing on the stove but I had to. By the time I got to my room she was gone. However there was a note. Man why doses the day have to start off bad. Anyways getting back to the note the only works on it where "you know who has your sister.'' What the hell am I still dreaming? He has her. The man in my dreams has my sister. I did not think he was real. What if everything turns out like it always doses and she dies. I might not be able to stop him but I must find her.

* * *

sorry this is so short but i do fly back home in less than 12 hours but i wanted something up before then. I will get more up later.


End file.
